


Fingerprints (Bass players do it deeper)

by rogogon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fanfic na życzenie, M/M, New York City, One Night Stands, Sterek forevah, Wiem że Sterek i w ogóle ale ten pairing też jest okej, but not really, obiecuję
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zaśmiał się prosto do jego ucha; instynktownie, niemal niezauważalnie zbliżyli się do siebie tak, że nawet wśród głośnej muzyki usłyszeliby swój najcichszy szept. Dopiero teraz Derek mógł poczuć mieszankę ciężkich, piżmowych perfum i whisky, którą pachniał Tommy (...). Nieodgadniony wzrok czekoladowych oczu przyprawił bruneta o przyjemne dreszcze."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingerprints (Bass players do it deeper)

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic napisany na życzenie mojej czytelniczki, Lady_O, która zauwazyła zmianę w tekście do napisanej przeze mnie Szklanki na wpół pełnej i tym samym wygrała ode mnie one-shota z wybranym przez siebie pairingiem :) Jeszcze raz gratulacje, szczegóły całej akcji znajdziecie [tutaj](https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=759696997480963&id=262223163895018).  
> Olga, mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba :)

_I’m in pieces (…)_  
_I need your fingerprints all over me_  
_All over me tonight_  
Kita Klane, _Fingerprints_

Nowy Jork stawał się coraz nudniejszy.

Derek miał wrażenie, że przez niemal dziesięć lat mieszkania w mieście, które nigdy nie śpi, zdążył zobaczyć już wszystko, być wszędzie i poznać wszystkich. Jadł w każdej restauracji, pił w każdym pubie, tańczył na każdym parkiecie. Widział wszystkie atrakcje, i te turystyczne i te zupełnie lokalne. Miał nawet wrażenie, że wszędzie widział tych samych ludzi; w metrze, kiedy jechał rano na uczelnię, w pubach, klubach, knajpach. Przez ulice miasta w każdej sekundzie przewijały się miliony ludzi, a on ciągle widział w nich ten sam obojętny wzrok i ten sam grymas na zaciśniętych ustach, kiedy pędzili w pospiechu przez ulice. Ten sam uśmiech i iskrę w oku, kiedy zatracali się w muzyce płynącej ze słuchawek. Te same łzy i rozpacz, szczęście i śmiech, zmęczenie walczące z podkrążonymi oczami. Każda emocja, każda sytuacja, każdy człowiek. Znał to wszystko na wskroś i był już tym zmęczony.

Nowy Jork nazywany jest najbardziej różnorodnym miejscem na świecie, ale Derek tego nie widział. Nawet wszyscy jego partnerzy wydawali się być jednakowi. Te same oczy, flirciarskie uśmiechy. Mlecznobiała cera albo ta w kolorze mahoniu. Krótkie i długie, blond i czarne, rude i czekoladowe włosy. Słodkie, mocne, świeże zapachy. Kobiety i mężczyźni. Miał ich wszystkich, a jak gdyby nie miał nikogo. Wszyscy zlewali się w jedną, szarą całość.

Szukał koloru.

Jego szara, trącąca spalenizną przeszłość niemal niczym nie różniła się od teraźniejszości, przepełnionej jednolitą masą ludzi, przewijających się ciągle przez jego życie, przez jego łóżko. Każdej nocy poszukiwał więc kolejnych wrażeń, kolejnych ludzi, mając nadzieję, że choć przez chwilę ktoś przyniesie powiew czegoś innego.

Wydawało się, że mogło mu się dziś poszczęścić.

Był w tym pubie już po raz kolejny, znał więc już wszystkich barmanów, połowę gości, a nawet właściciela. Usiadł na swoim zwykłym miejscu przy barze, poprosił o drinka, jakiego zawsze zamawiał i zaczął przyglądać się tłumowi ludzi. Obojętnie przesuwał oczami po tych samych co zwykle twarzach, czasami zatrzymując na chwilę na kimś wzrok. Nagle wyprostował się i zmrużył oczy.

Bingo.

Drobny chłopak o urodzie pięknego elfa, z zasłaniającą twarz blond grzywką. Miał ciemne, artystycznie podarte ubrania i futerał na gitarę leżący u nóg. Nonszalancko rozłożony w fotelu w kącie pomieszczenia, ze znudzoną miną przeglądał telefon i popijał resztkę ciemnego piwa.

Musiał być z Kalifornii. Tylko tam ludzie rodzili się z taką właśnie szelmowską nonszalancją, połączoną z niesamowitą urodą i indywidualizmem. Patrząc na niego zatęsknił za kalifornijskim słońcem, luźną atmosferą i pięknem ludzi.

Musiał być artystą. Gitara leżąca u jego stóp mogłaby zniknąć, a Derek nadal wiedziałby, że zajmuje się sztuką. Widział to w ciemnych oczach podkreślonych niedbale czarną kredką, w smukłych palcach naznaczonych odciskami od gitarowych strun. Odruchowo wybijał dłonią rytm kolejnych piosenek na krawędzi fotela, a Derek, obserwując go, nieświadomie robił to samo.

Musiał spędzić tę noc razem z nim.

Derek uwielbiał muzyków. Mógłby godzinami słuchać o ich przesłuchaniach, sesjach nagraniowych, trasach koncertowych. O wszystkich projektach i rock-and-rollowym życiu. A potem, w łóżku, ich westchnień i jęków, kiedy doprowadzał ich do szaleństwa. 

Chłopak musiał być jego.

Kupił dwa ciemne piwa i przecisnął się przez gęstniejący z sekundy na sekundę tłum. Usiadł na wolnym fotelu obok nieznajomego, który uniósł brwi w uprzejmym zdziwieniu.

\- Zauważyłem, że skończyłeś to pierwsze. – Powiedział prosto, wskazując podbródkiem pustą szklankę, którą blondyn trzymał w dłoni.

\- Właściwie to drugie. – Odparł. Miał dziwnie nosowy, ale miły dla ucha głos. – Więc chętnie przyjmę trzecie. – Odebrał z ręki Dereka szklankę i upił łyk. Z jego ust wydobył się pomruk zadowolenia. – Czeski Black Hawk. Dobry wybór.

Derek pochylił głowę, aby ukryć uśmiech. Dobrze było mieć znajomych barmanów.

\- Derek. – Wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń, którą ten uścisnął.

\- Tommy. Tommy Joe.

Miał oczy w kolorze gorzkiej czekolady, migoczące nawet w przytłumionym świetle pubu. Ich szelmowski błysk połączony ze stoickim wyrazem twarzy pokerzysty sprawiał, że Derek chciał poznać wszystkie jego sekrety. Chciał odkryć każdą warstwę, każdą tajemnicę, zedrzeć z niego wszystkie maski wraz z całym jego ubraniem.

Tak jak przypuszczał, Tommy pochodził z Burbank w Kalifornii i był basistą grającym dla kilku pomniejszych, lokalnych zespołów. W Nowym Jorku był przejazdem, pomiędzy sesjami nagraniowymi w Chicago i San Francisco. Dzisiejsze popołudnie spędził na przesłuchaniu do zespołu jakiegoś dzieciaka z Idola; Derek nigdy nie interesował się programami tego typu, choć samego wokalistę kojarzył – chłopak śpiewał zbyt dobrze, aby o nim nie słyszeć.

\- Jak poszło przesłuchanie? – Zapytał, obserwując uważnie swojego towarzysza; ponad całą tą nonszalancją wyraźnie widział niezaspokojoną ciekawość, rosnącą z każdą chwilą. A podczas gdy blondyn zastanawiał się nad każdym posunięciem, każdym słowem i gestem, Derek właściwie miał już ten wieczór zaplanowany.

W najdrobniejszych szczegółach.

\- Chyba nieźle. Wyniki mam poznać jutro. – Wzruszył ramionami; zsunął się na krawędź fotela, aby mogli kontynuować rozmowę nawet przy głośnej muzyce. – Mówiłeś, że czym się zajmujesz?

\- Uczę sztuk walki. Moja siostra prowadzi centrum samoobrony w Soho. – Nie musiał mówić, że tylko tam dorabia i w rzeczywistości nadal jest studentem; dawno już nie wyglądał na swoje dwadzieścia trzy lata, a ciemny zarost sprawiał, że nowo poznani przez niego ludzie uważali, że bliżej mu trzydziestki. Poza tym, pomimo młodego wyglądu, oczy Tommy’ego zdradzały, że był od niego kilka lat starszy. Nie chciał, by wziął go za gówniarza niewartego jego zainteresowania.

Blondyn uniósł brwi, a na jego twarzy wymalowała się mieszanka podziwu i zaskoczenia. – Ciekawe. Dałbym ci góra dwadzieścia trzy lata. – Derek uśmiechnął się uprzejmie na tę uwagę, nie wiedząc czy powinien się zaśmiać czy przerazić dobrą oceną i zmysłem obserwacji.

Najwyraźniej go nie doceniał.

\- Ja tobie podobnie. – Powiedział Derek, przysuwając się odrobinę w jego stronę.

Muzyk zaśmiał się prosto do jego ucha; instynktownie, niemal niezauważalnie zbliżyli się do siebie tak, że nawet wśród głośnej muzyki usłyszeliby swój najcichszy szept. Dopiero teraz Derek mógł poczuć mieszankę ciężkich, piżmowych perfum i whisky, którą pachniał Tommy.

\- Nie trafiłbyś. Za kilka miesięcy skończę dwadzieścia osiem. – Odparł blondyn, dopijając resztkę swojego piwa i obserwując Dereka uważnie znad szklanki. Nieodgadniony wzrok czekoladowych oczu przyprawił bruneta o przyjemne dreszcze.

\- Ja też. – Skłamał gładko Derek. – Pod koniec grudn…

\- Powinieneś… - Łagodnie przerwał mu w pół słowa Tommy, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Czekoladowe oczy zamigotały w przytłumionym świetle, kiedy blondyn pokręcił głową z mieszanką rozbawienia i dezaprobaty. – Powinieneś popracować nad kłamaniem.

Serce Dereka stanęło na kilka sekund, a potem zaczęło bić dziesięciokrotnie szybciej. Zaczęła narastać w nim panika, poczuł jak na jego policzki wypływa delikatny rumieniec wstydu. Tommy wiedział? Tak po prostu? Czym się zdradził? Wiedział, że w ogóle nie powinien kłamać, ale na temat swojego wieku nigdy jeszcze nie powiedział prawdy – dlaczego tym razem nie wyszło? Co zrobił nie tak?

Najwyraźniej dzisiejszy wieczór miał spędzić sam.

Pochylił głowę i wziął głęboki oddech, po czym podniósł się z fotela. Nie umiał spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Miło było cię poznać. Udanego wieczoru. – Powiedział, po czym ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Trudno, zdarza się. W domu czekał na niego zimny prysznic, Netflix i resztki wczorajszej pizzy. Wolałby co prawda po powrocie do domu wskoczyć z kimś do łóżka, jednak nie będzie płakał, spędzając ten wieczór sam.

Może znajdzie kogoś w kolejnym barze?

Nagle poczuł pociągnięcie za rękaw kurtki, a potem smukłe palce obejmujące lekko jego nadgarstek. Odwrócił się i spojrzał w obserwujące go ciemnobrązowe oczy.

\- Będzie taki… o ile spędzę go z tobą.

Serce Dereka zabiło odrobinę szybciej. Jednak aż tak bardzo tego nie spieprzył.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym kiwnął głową. W odpowiedzi na to Tommy mrugnął do niego szelmowsko, puścił jego nadgarstek i schylił się, aby podnieść futerał gitary. Przepchnęli się przez tłum, który przez ostatnią godzinę zdążył się zebrać w pubie. Wyszli na ulicę, gdzie rześkie, listopadowe powietrze omiotło ich twarze. Derek postawił kołnierz kurtki i wziął głęboki oddech, oczyszczając i uspokajając zmysły. Tommy dołączył do niego po chwili, chowając dłonie do kieszeni wąskich jeansów. Kiwnął głową w kierunku migoczącego w oddali Empire State Building.

\- Idziemy? Mój hotel jest niedaleko.

Derek przytaknął, po czym ruszył za nim wzdłuż ulicy, którą nadal – mimo późnej pory – przewijały się dziesiątki i setki śmiejących się, tańczących i śpiewających ludzi. Widział ich wszystkich dokładnie, uliczne lampy i neony obecne na każdym niemal budynku oświetlały ich twarze, które jednak nadal tworzyły jedną, szarawą masę. Uwielbiał Nowy Jork, ale czegoś dalej mu w nim brakowało.

Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu, mijając głośny tłum zgromadzony przed jednym z klubów. Derek zerknął na Tommy’ego, który sprawnie manewrował wśród masy ludzi, trzymając gitarę w ramionach, chroniąc ją jakby była najcenniejszą rzeczą w jego życiu – zresztą i tak pewnie było.

Dopiero teraz zauważył, jak drobny był Tommy. Miał niewiele więcej niż metr siedemdziesiąt, a wąskie spodnie dodatkowo podkreślały jego szczupłe nogi. Derek był pewien, że mógłby z łatwością podnieść go na jednej ręce. Starał się nigdy nie poddawać stereotypom, ale nie wydawało mu się, aby wyglądający tak muzyk wolałby być na górze.

_Szczęście mi dziś sprzyja._

Skręcili z głównej ulicy w jedną z bocznych – spokojniejszych i mniej zatłoczonych. Tam Tommy odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą, a futerał z gitarą przewiesił sobie przez ramię.

\- Nie znoszę tłumów. – Wyjaśnił, widząc zaciekawione spojrzenie Dereka. – W Kalifornii jest znacznie więcej przestrzeni.

Derek przytaknął, jednak nie podjął tematu. Wyjazd z Beacon Hills nadal był dla niego bolesny, nawet po tylu latach od pożaru jego rodzinnego domu. A teraz bawił się zbyt dobrze, aby pozwolić wspomnieniom położyć się cieniem na dzisiejszym wieczorze.

\- Za to w Nowym Jorku jesteś bliżej ludzi. – Odrzekł, czując ciepłą dłoń wślizgującą się do tylnej kieszeni jego jeansów i chwytającą lekko za pośladek. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Bliżej ich ciepła. Emocji.

\- I tych wszystkich pięknych ciał?

Derek pochylił głowę, aby ukryć wpełzający na usta uśmiech. - Nie mów mi, że pozostajesz na nie obojętny.

\- Nigdy. – Odparł cicho Tommy i przesunął wolną dłoń w dół torsu Dereka, zatrzymując się na granicy spodni, nie śmiąc zejść ani centymetr niżej. 

Jeszcze nie teraz.

Milczeli przez chwilę, powoli krocząc chodnikiem, instynktownie przysuwając się bliżej siebie przy każdym podmuchu chłodnego powietrza. Było miło, ręka Tommy'ego przesuwała się łagodnie w górę i w dół jego torsu, co powodowało u Dereka dreszcze i gęsią skórkę, które nijak miały się do chłodu kłębiącego się w powietrzu. Coś jednak krążyło w głębi jego umysłu jak natrętna mucha, której nie mógł przegonić. 

\- Przepraszam, że skłamałem. - Powiedział wreszcie, decydując się oczyścić atmosferę i uspokoić sumienie. - Na temat swojego wieku. Nie wiem, czemu to zrobiłem. - Skrzywił się, patrząc przed siebie, aby po raz kolejny uniknąć wzroku Tommy'ego. - Chyba nie chciałem, abyś wziął mnie za gówniarza.

Muzyk milczał przez chwilę, po czym mocniej objął lekko spiętego tą konwersacją bruneta.

\- Wcale tak nie pomyślałem. Ale pewnie nikt jeszcze nie złapał cię na tym kłamstwie, co? - Derek pokręcił przecząco głową, ciesząc się z ogarniającej ich ciemności, która dobrze zamaskowała wypływający na jego policzki rumieniec. - Tak myślałem. Nie zniechęcaj się, możesz dalej to uskuteczniać. - Glos Tommy'ego zadrżał, kiedy starał się powstrzymać od śmiechu. - Ja po prostu już wiele w życiu widziałem. A ty... – Milczał przez chwilę, najwyraźniej starając się dobrze dobrać słowa. – Ty masz starą duszę. Widać to w twoich oczach. 

Derek wreszcie spojrzał na blondyna, który utkwił w nim swój nieprzenikniony wzrok. W oczach koloru gorzkiej czekolady zobaczył zrozumienie i połączenie dwóch dusz głębsze, niż to, do którego był przyzwyczajony. Może tego tak usilnie cały czas poszukiwał?

Nie zauważył nawet, że dotarli już do hotelu, w którym zatrzymał się Tommy. Muzyk wyglądał dziwnie nie na miejscu ze swoim starym futerałem na gitarę, podartymi spodniami i luźną koszulą wśród eleganckiego, jasnego wnętrza o minimalistycznym wystroju. Zerkając jednak na niego po raz drugi, Derek zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może nie wyglądał wśród marmurów po prostu idealnie? Jak gwiazda rocka, szukająca spokoju podczas trasy, jak zbuntowany syn milionera odcinający się od ułożonej, perfekcyjnej rodziny. Kiedy Tommy przywitał się z recepcjonistką i zaprowadził swojego towarzysza w kierunku wind, Dereka uderzyło, ze nie wiedział o nim praktycznie nic. Nie znał jego rodziny, nie wiedział co robił w życiu poza graniem na basie. Był jak setki innych muzyków z Los Angeles, jednak miał w sobie cos niepokojącego i ulotnego. 

Coś, co tak bardzo Dereka do niego przyciągało. 

Winda zatrzymała się cicho na jednym z wyższych pięter. Tommy objął lekko jego nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą ku drzwiom na końcu korytarza. Przesunął kartą po magnetycznym zamku i gestem zaprosił Dereka do środka, po czym podszedł do barku, podczas gdy brunet rozglądał się po pokoju. Beżowe i kremowe kolory, eleganckie wnętrze. Świeże kwiaty i widok z okien na rozświetlony Manhattan. 

Zdjął kurtkę i rzuciwszy ją na stojący pod ściana fotel, podszedł do okna i oparł dłonie na parapecie, przypatrując się migoczącym światłom Nowego Jorku. To miasto rzeczywiście nigdy nie spało.

Tommy podszedł do niego niemal bezszelestnie, zjawiając się znikąd i wręczając mu szklankę wypełnioną do połowy złocistą whisky. Derek przyjął ją z uśmiechem i odwrócił się do blondyna, opierając plecami o parapet.

\- Wypijmy za ten wieczór. - Powiedział Tommy, podnosząc szklankę do toastu. - I za twoją koszulkę. - Dodał, puszczając do Dereka perskie oko.

Brunet zerknął w dół, nie będąc do końca pewnym, o czym mówił muzyk. W ułamku sekundy jednak, widząc subtelny napis na swoim T-shircie, zaczął zastanawiać się czy powinien sobie pogratulować, czy może wręcz zacząć zbierać się z powrotem do domu.

"Bass players do it deeper".

Nie zdążył jednak podjąć żadnej decyzji, bo poczuł smukle palce delikatnie wyjmujące z jego dłoni szklankę. Ciepły oddech omiótł jego szyję, a on sam instynktownie objął ramionami muzyka, który nagle znalazł się zaledwie kilka cali od niego. W czekoladowych oczach zamigotały figlarne błyski i obietnica fantastycznego wieczoru. Kiedy pełne usta delikatnie się rozchyliły, Derek stracił resztki kontroli i silnej woli; pochylił się i złączył ich rozognione wargi w gorącym, pośpiesznym pocałunku. 

Nie czuł ani parapetu wbijającego się w jego plecy, ani chłodnej whisky spływającej wzdłuż ich ciał z przewróconych przypadkiem szklanek. Czuł jedynie przyjemny ciężar drobnego ciała blondyna, coraz bardziej rozpalonego i z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej nagiego. Obie koszulki znalazły się gdzieś na podłodze, a oni walczyli z obcisłymi jeansami Tommy’ego. Frustracja mieszała się z rozbawieniem i chaotycznym pospiechem, kiedy rękoma drżącymi z niecierpliwości i ledwie powstrzymywanego śmiechu starali się rozpiąć spodnie i tak już ledwie wiszące na wąskich biodrach muzyka. 

Chwilę później stali już przed sobą całkiem nadzy, przytuleni i drżący ze zniecierpliwienia. Dłonie Tommy’ego błądziły po torsie i twarzy Dereka, a czekoladowe oczy przyglądały mu się spod lekko przymkniętych powiek, jak gdyby nie mógł uwierzyć, jak potoczył się ten wieczór. Odwrócił się i oparł mocno o parapet, patrząc przez ramię na bruneta, który zrozumiał od razu.

Tommy był tak drobny, że Derek z łatwością zamknął go w swoich objęciach. Czuł ciepło bijące ze szczupłego ciała muzyka, czuł formujące się krople potu spływające z pleców na jego tors. Splecione razem na parapecie dłonie wspólnie utrzymywały ciężar ich poruszających się powoli ciał. Składał delikatne, motyle pocałunki na uszach, karku i ramionach, wsłuchując się w nierówne, coraz bardziej chaotyczne westchnienia. 

Tommy odrzucił głowę do tyłu, opierając ją na ramieniu bruneta. Przymknięte oczy i rozchylone usta, rumieniec na policzkach i przyspieszony oddech… Był jak dzieło sztuki, którego Derek miał szczęście doświadczyć, podziwiać i celebrować. 

Spojrzał ponad jego ramieniem przez okno, za którym rozpościerał się widok na wiecznie żywy Nowy Jork, wraz z jego wszystkimi światłami, kolorami i łączącymi ludzi różnicami. Widywał to miasto o wschodzie i zachodzie słońca, w nocy i za dnia, we mgle i w deszczu. Podziwiał je z okien swojego mieszkania w Soho, siedząc na trawie w Central Parku i plaży w Queens, czy spacerując ulicami Manhattanu. Patrzył na nie od tak dawna, powoli się w nim zakochując, a jednocześnie jak gdyby w ogóle go nie znał.

Harmonia, zrozumienie, spokój.

Może tego od zawsze szukał, może tego właśnie mu brakowało? Patrzył na drżącego w jego ramionach Tommy’ego i po raz pierwszy nie czuł żalu. Wieczór nie do końca wyglądał tak, jak wszystkie poprzednie, skrupulatnie zaplanowane w najdrobniejszych szczegółach; ten wieczór był inny, spontaniczny, zadziwiający. Może o to chodził, może nie musiał już planować. Być może mieli dla siebie tę jedną noc, a może jednak ich ścieżki znowu kiedyś się przetną. Derek zrozumiał, że nie o to chodziło. Nigdy o to nie chodziło. 

Westchnął po raz ostatni i krzyknął, osiągając spełnienie, całkowicie zatracając się w rozkoszy.

Znajdując wreszcie swój kolor.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli chcecie się ze mną skontaktować poza AO3, zapraszam <3 [Mój fanpage na FB](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Rogogon/262223163895018), [Tumblr](https://www.rogogon.tumblr.com) i [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/rogogon).


End file.
